<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That One Time Descole Apologized by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039926">That One Time Descole Apologized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>professor layton fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Brenda Triton (mentioned) - Freeform, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Hershel Layton (mentioned) - Freeform, Last Specter Spoilers, Letters, Luke Triton (Mentioned) - Freeform, Out of Character, Post-Azran Legacy, Raymond (Professor Layton) (mentioned), Redemption, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Descole writes a letter to Clark; apologizing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brenda Triton &amp; Luke Triton, Brenda Triton/Clark Triton, Clark Triton &amp; Luke Triton, Jean Descole &amp; Clark Triton, Jean Descole &amp; Hershel Layton, Jean Descole &amp; Hershel Layton &amp; Luke Triton, Jean Descole &amp; Luke Triton, Jean Descole &amp; Raymond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>professor layton fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That One Time Descole Apologized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Clark,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I apologize for this sudden and abrupt letter. I felt like it was important to get this off my chest since Raymond, my butler, suggested so. You do not have to accept this, of course. I expect you to throw this letter away when you see this. I should shut up and get to the point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused back in Misthallery. I'm sorry for blackmailing you and having kidnapped your wife. It was stupid and idiotic of me. I apologize deeply for it. I hope you can forgive me. If not, it's okay. I deserve it anyhow. I am trying to become a better man and a part of it is apologizing to the people I've hurt. I'm sorry for what I did to you and Brenda and Luke. You all most certainly did not deserve it and I'm the only one at fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jean Descole</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>